Disney vs Non Disney Villains Episode 2 Judgment Day
AUTHOR'S NOTE Alright, here's where Mok comes in, there will still be a fight, no worries. Maleficent will appear a little later. MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH The Hunchback of Notre Dame-1996-Disney The Swan Princess-1994-Richard Rich Rock and Rule-1983-Clive A. Smith I do not own either of these films. NUKE YORK-MOK'S LABORATORY-11:46 AM Hades' defeat was seen on Mok's super computer screen and was watching quite intently. "Yes…yes…this is good. Very good." Mok had seen this coming for a while. The villains were recognizing their differences. Soon, they will destroy each other. Then, he'd be the last one standing. Mok knew he had to see all of these battles as they unfolded. Mok decided to set up his computer to alert him anytime two villains skirmished. The computer went off. Two more villains were prepared to clash already. Mok simply sat back and watched the show. NORTHEN EUROPE-ROTHBART'S LOG CABIN-11:55 AM Rothbart is in his home messing with a cloud of steam from a cauldron. He moves his hands in steam. He was talking to his hag, Bridget. Rothbart spoke in a low raspy voice. "Alright, Bridget, soon Odette and Derek won't know what hit them when-hey!" Rothbart noticed the sound of horse's hooves galloping. A knocking is heard on the door. A voice also yells; "Hedge Von Rothbart! You are hereby under arrest for Witch craft under command of Judge Claude Frollo! Let us in or we'll come in by force!" Rothbart took a quick look around and grabs Bridget and tries to escape through the back door. But it's far too late. A troop of armored soldiers wearing French flags slammed the door open with their weapons. They completely thrash and destroy Rothbart's home, and corner both him and Bridget in a corner. They hand cuff him and lock him in the back of a horse carriage. They travel to Paris, where he will be put to death. PARIS, FRANCE-NOTRE DAME-12:13 NOON Claude Frollo is exiting his room in his formal outfit, preparing to burn Rothbart, as soon as he arrives. His soldier reported he was on his way. He turned to Quasimodo. "Watch this, Quasimodo. This will happen to you if you dare disobey me, or the lord." "Y-yes, master." Being a kind heart, Quasimodo hated to see his master burn people. Frollo left the cabin and went out to the main town square. OUTSIDE OF PARIS-PRISONER CARRIAGE-1:04 PM The carriage pulled over, as a soldier climbs out of the driver's seat and into the back where Rothbart and Bridget are sitting. He spoke sternly to them. "Before you are executed for your sins; you are entitled to you final meal. Anything of your choice." Rothbart smiled; he had a sneaky idea. "She and I will both have beef. Largest cut possible, please." The soldier nodded and left. Within a half hour, he returned. He was carrying to plates. Both with a large, brown steak on each plate. "Enjoy." Bridget reached for the steak but Rothbart quickly swipes it away. "Just wait; we won't be burnt today; we're going to escape!" Rothbart told Bridget. From the front of the carriage, everything begins to shake. One of the soldiers turns around. "I think I hear cattle in the prisoner's passenger seat?" He opened the passenger cabin of the carriage as two large cattle rushed out of the back. Rothbart and Bridget jump out. Rothbart had used his magic to bring the beef back to life as cattle. Rothbart runs toward Paris, but Bridget runs towards home. Rothbart grabs Bridget, who is confused. Why does Rothbart want to go to Paris, if that's where they are to be burnt alive? "Come on, Bridget. We've got to get rid of this Frollo character. Who could be next if he burns all magic weavers? Clavious? Zelda? We can't let that happen." And so, Rothbart and Bridget travel to Paris. PARIS-MAIN TOWN CENTER-3:11 PM After a long walk, Rothbart and Bridget arrive in Paris. Rothbart lets out a thunderous yell; he despises anyone who threatens his spell weaving brethren. "Where the hell is Judge Claude Frollo?" He noticed an old man pay attention from a window in a tower. Rothbart climbs up the stair case to Notre dame. "Stay here, Bridget, this is what I've heard is called Notre Dame. He ought to live in here." Frollo noticed him climbing up the stairs, and was prepared. "It's that wizard vermin I was supposed to burn! Guards! Show no mercy." A lot of racket is heard until Rothbart enters Frollo's room. Frollo is honestly scared. "What happened to all of the guards?" Just a he says that, a group of swans walk into the room. Frollo runs out to the rooftops where Rothbart follows him. Frollo notices him and gets out his sword, and with a quick swipe of the blade injures Rothbart. He feels the wound, blood is on his hand. "I've had just about enough!" With a quick hand gesture, a puff of smoke appeared. Rothbart's arms grew wings, he developed fur, and his eyes turned bright red. He grew several feet taller. He became what was known as the 'Great Animal'. Frollo looked up at the great beast in pure fear. "It's-its Satan's subordinate! God help me!" Frollo desperately throws his sword at Rothbart's heart, but Rothbart caught the sword in his mouth. He crunched down on it, splitting it in two. Frollo fell to his knees. "Please great demon! Have mercy! I won't do anything to your clan of spell weavers, never again!" Frollo begged for mercy; but Rothbart granted him none. Rothbart used his enormous talon to clutch the corrupt priest. Frollo could swear he saw Rothbart smiling. Rothbart squeezed, and he heard a couple bones crack. He threw Frollo's body off of the roof of Notre Dame. Frollo let out a shout of terror as he fell to his death. PARIS-NOTRE DAME-6:18 PM Quasimodo is in his room, unsure whether to mourn the loss of his master, or celebrate the loss of his keeper. Rothbart steps in. "Did that priest keep you in here?" Quasimodo nods. "He's gone now…" Rothbart unlocked Quasimodo's door. "You are free to leave; but remember; you serve me now! I am your new master!" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Events